THE EPIC BATTLE
by Dessi Marie
Summary: Retarded title I know but it is something a friend wanted me to write... A short version of the Final Battle. Not serious and just for fun. Read and review please.


A/N: Okay this is something that my friend K.A.B. wanted me to do. I asked him to think of the most random thing to write about and he told me that I should come up with a story of Harry fighting the giant squid.... Then after Spanish class the next day he told me I should also write about Harry and Buckbeak fighting dementors, so I suggested that I combine the stories into one EPIC battle... He was constantly feeding me ideas to finish this story most of them dramatic because he is a bit crazy and likes things to be very dramatic... So here it is.

* * *

As the battle ensued at Hogwarts, Harry bolted off towards the Black Lake, intent on leading the Death Eaters away from Hogwarts and all of the students. Curses whizzed past his head as he got to the boats which Hagrid used to bring the first years to the castle.

"Give up Potter, you've nowhere to go." The shrill voice of Bellatrix Lestrange rang out just as a flash of lightning whipped across the sky followed closely by the sound of a deep rumbling thunder.

Harry bit his tongue, hurling himself into a boat just as a jet of green light narrowly missed him. Grabbing an oar he launched the boat out across the water at a fast clip. He spun around to see the horrific sight of masked Death Eaters clamoring into the boats.

The Death Eaters continued casting hexes and Unforgivables at him as he retaliated by throwing jinxes and hexes back at them. After getting out quite a ways the Death Eaters began to point to the skies and started laughing maniacally while getting back to shore as fast as they could.

Puzzled, Harry looked to the sky where they were pointing and let off on a stream of creative curses that would probably cause a nun to blush. In the sky, floating towards him were at least a dozen dementors. The temperature dropped as the dementors got closer and Harry tried to get the boat back to shore but quickly found out that the boat he was in was encased in ice. Obviously the temperature had dropped to where the lake would freeze over.

When the creatures got close enough Harry conjured his patronus. The closest dementors screeched like they had been bathed in the river of fire and rocketed away at top speed leaving the rest to handle themselves. Keeping his patronus strong he guided the stag to the rest of the foul creatures but as the stag got near them his attention shifted to the ice as an ominous crack filled the air. There in the middle of the lake was one huge crack that just kept spreading as the jagged lines spread out as if something big was trying to break out of the confines of the ice locked water.

Suddenly the ice broke apart in a shower of ice chunks and water revealing a very enraged giant squid. With all tentacles flailing the squid moved closer and closer to Harry's boat. Trying to focus on keeping the dementors at bay and keep his attention on the many tentacles that were getting closer to him, Harry was getting desperate. After one particularly close call with the squid Harry decided to try to get the boat away from the thing as the ice had already broke and there was now a clear path to make it back to relatively dry land. His mistake was to turn his back on the squid because a well aimed tentacle came crashing down on the boat sending Harry flying out into the frigid water.

A caw sounded from above him and he looked up to see Buckbeak flying just overhead and he silently thanked all the gods he knew that he had saved the hippogriff in third year as the half-eagle half-horse soared behind him and flew low enough to grab Harry by the scruff of the neck with his talons. Taking Harry out of reach of the squid and onto the shore Buckbeak allowed Harry to mount him before he took off again to chase off the rest of the dementors. Conjuring his patronus again Harry made the small group of dementors flee like little girls when faced with a frog. Turning back to the squid he fired a Stupefy and as the giant thing slid back into the water another flash of lightning temporarily blinded him and the deafening thunder rumbled again.

He was jerked awake by the sound of someone calling his name. He opened his eyes and looked around the dorm into the face of his long time friend Ronald Weasley who was looking at him as if he was the three-headed dog that they met in first year. Trying to figure out why Ron was looking at him like that he looked down to find that he was posed as if he was still on Buckbeak and still fighting in the battle.

"Sorry, must have been dreaming," Harry muttered as he righted himself in his bed.

"You know mate, I don't want to know," Ron said shaking his head and turning over to go back to sleep.

Harry turned over as well to look out the window that was by his bed and saw that it was raining. How odd...


End file.
